Fragmentos da Alma
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Desafio Miss Sunshine - Esquecimento. Naruto não sabe como chegou ali, e nem quem é o rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros que lhe observa atentamente. Mas sabe, lá no fundo, que essa pessoa chamada Sasuke faz parte de sua vida de alguma forma.


Fanfic escrita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine – Tema Esquecimento

* * *

Naruto se arrependeu no instante em que abriu os olhos.

Cego, foi a primeira coisa que pensou quando um branco ofuscante lhe atingiu os olhos, dando lhe a impressão de que chegara até o cérebro. A dor de cabeça tampouco ajudava, fazendo-o ter certeza de que bebera litros e litros de sakê. Não havia o menor gosto de álcool em sua boca, mas não teve tempo de registrar esse detalhe.

Um zunido estranho soava em seu ouvido, como se uma tecla em seu cérebro era pressionada com o comando 'Infernize-o até a morte.' Sentia frio, e o sangue parecia ter se tornado gelo, por que até mesmo sua alma parecia tremer. Quando foi envolver seus próprios braços em torno de seu corpo na tentativa de encontrar um pouco de calor, notou que estava amarrado a sabe-se lá onde estava deitado, que suas costas ardiam, seus braços e pernas pareciam anestesiados, e seu peito tinha certa dificuldade no trabalho de respirar.

Se estivera bêbado na noite passada, provavelmente fora atropelado pelo menos umas vinte vezes também.

Não se lembrava da noite passada.

Foi só então que teve coragem de abrir os olhos novamente.

Se não estava cego, pensou, então ao menos um pouco de sua visão fora danificada.

Não reconhecia o lugar em que estava, mas tinha certeza de que não era para as coisas estarem borradas desse jeito.

Havia uma janela levemente aberta, e um tecido dançava quase parado sobre ela. As paredes eram de um tom marrom (ou o quarto estava mal iluminado e ele não conseguia distinguir cores direito), e havia uma suave neblina pairando no ar (ou ele ainda estava inconsciente e não percebera).

Mas quando seus olhos começaram a se reacostumar, e a focar as coisas todas em seus devidos lugares, a primeira coisa que viu (e sentiu) foi um par de olhos lhe observando.

Eram olhos incríveis, e foi só o que pode notar. Não piscavam, não refletiam e nada demonstravam. Apenas observavam em um transe inquebrável, calculando como se à Raio X toda a vida do loiro deitado na cama apenas pelos olhos.

Eram assustadores, mas Naruto decidira que gostava desses olhos.

"Naruto?"

Daria um pulo, sentaria-se subitamente na cama, e apontaria um dedo na cara do estranho demandando como sabia seu nome se tivesse forças pra isso.

Ao invés disso, apenas arregalou os olhos.

"Naruto? Você... você está bem?"

O estranho se aproximou, hesitante. Naruto seguia seus movimentos vagamente, sem ter certeza de que a presença a sua frente estava, de fato, presente.

Talvez fosse um fantasma.

Ele parou a sua frente, e lhe encarava com um ar de incerteza. Ele também não parecia ter certeza se era seguro se aproximar.

Depois de alguns instantes, Naruto perdeu a paciência.

"Quem é você?"

E algo passou feito um flash pelos olhos do estranho que o loiro não conseguiu descrever. Como se uma máscara se conjurasse do nada e encontrasse o seu lugar no bonito rosto.

Ele baixa o rosto, as mechas negras caindo sobre seus olhos. Como se por instindo, reage.

"Desculpe amarrar seus braços e pernas. Você não parava de se contorcer, e estava abrindo os pontos no seu peito."

E mais uma vez Naruto observava silencioso enquanto o moreno desfazia os jutsus que lhe prendiam a cama, mas suspirou aliviado quando conseguiu mexer seu corpo dormente. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, o outro se virou, falando enquanto se retirava do quarto.

"Eu fiz algo pra comer, se estiver com fome..."

Naruto se ergueu silencioso, gemendo enquanto tentava recuperar o movimento dos braços e das pernas. Sem uma palavra, seguiu o estranho até a cozinha.

Da porta, o observava separar pratos e talheres para ambos. Ele tinha os cabelos negros, um reflexo da luz lhe dava a impressão de um tom azulado. Os olhos eram negros, e o rosto tinha uma palidez quase anêmica. Havia algo estranhamente... familiar em seus gestos. Em sua postura, e especialmente em seu olhar.

Não era exatamente vazio... Mas era frio. Era triste.

Pareciam olhos de alguém que perdera uma parte de sua alma e não sabia como recuperá-la.

Naruto limpou a garganta e entrou timidamente.

"Err... Quem é você?"

O estranho ergue os olhos, expressão em branco. Ele lhe olhou nos olhos por longos segundos, como se procurasse alguma coisa. Lá no fundo dos olhos azuis, um sorriso, uma palavra, alguém.

Um dos fragmentos de sua alma.

"Sasuke" – Ele responde, sem desviar os olhos.

Sasuke.

Um nome. Apenas um nome. Um nome que correu pelo seu cérebro numa velocidade assustadora, lhe dando arrepios na nuca e uma estranha sensação de conforto no peito, mas mesmo assim apenas um nome.

Estranho.

"Uzumaki Naruto." – diz sorrindo e estendendo a mão.

E então um estalo no cérebro.

"Espera aí! Você sabia o meu nome!" – apontava o dedo na cara do outro, acusadoramente.

E Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca, como se soubesse algo a mais.

"Usuratonkachi." E antes que pudesse dizer um milhão de insultos, continuou - "Coma logo, vai esfriar."

E Naruto arregalou os olhos comicamente quando viu a sua frente uma enorme tigela de Ramen esperando por ele.

"Itadakimaaaaassuu!!"

Naruto não viu o estranho, Sasuke, lhe olhar com um muito bem escondido sorriso nos olhos.

* * *

Os machucados em seu corpo estavam péssimos, Naruto notou algumas horas depois. Havia um enorme corte atravessando seu peito, seu ombro direito seriamente deslocado, e mais uma boa coleção de novas cicatrizes ao longo de seu corpo. Naruto tinha a impressão de que haviam muitos mais machucados antes, mas o chakra de Kyuubi já havia tomado conta deles.

O que mais lhe preocupava, era que não se lembrava do que acontecera. Tinha leves vislumbres vagos na memória que poderiam ser pedaços da luta que o levara onde estava agora, mas nada concreto. Tinha certeza de que seu oponente havia sido a pessoa que o hospedava agora.

Sasuke. O nome se tornara agora familiar. E a noite, ele repetia, e repetia, como se em torno desse som houvesse uma magia que lacrava algo muito importante.

Especial.

Naruto estava há dois dias na casa de Sasuke, e pouco sabia sobre ele. As perguntas eram respondidas tão diretas que se tornavam vagas. Se perguntava seu sobrenome, dizia que se chamava apenas Sasuke; se perguntava de que vila era, dizia que não era de lugar algum. Dizia ser orfão, e não era casado. Dissera que tinham a mesma idade, embora Naruto não tivesse dito sua própria. Quando perguntava como sabia seu nome, respondia que sabia de muitas coisas.

Naruto ficava consideravelmente irritado boa parte das vezes, e emburrado se trancava em seu 'quarto', já que sabia que ainda não se recuperara suficiente pra voltar pra Konoha. Uma hora ou duas depois, se entediava e procurava o outro pra falar, falar e falar.

E Sasuke ouvia. Nada dizia, e Naruto às vezes se perguntava se estava realmente prestando atenção. Mas ele estava. Porque ele sentia, e via em Sasuke pouquíssimas reações que lhe diziam que sim, tudo o que Naruto fazia não passava despercebido por ele.

E por algum motivo, isso o deixava feliz. Aquecia, e confortava.

Naruto contou pra Sasuke tudo sobre Konoha. Sobre sua vida, seus amigos. Sobre Kakashi, sobre Sakura. Sobre alguma coisa que parecia estar faltando quando se lembrava dos dois. Contou sobre Konohamaru, sobre Iruka, e Jiraya. Sobre o Sandaime e sobre Tsunade.

Sobre seu sonho.

"... e um dia eu vou provar que sou o maior ninja de Konoha, e me tornar Hokage! Um Hokage melhor do que a Tsunade-baachan!"

Sasuke via em Naruto um brilho de determinação que ofuscava. Ele gritava, e berrava e falava demais. Pareciam só palavras, mas não eram. Era o coração de Naruto, a alma do loiro que exigia a plenos pulmões pra ser notado.

"Hokages se sacrificam pela vila..." – Sasuke murmura, como se tentando colocar juízo na cabeça do outro.

"E eu me sacrificaria de novo e de novo por Konoha!" – e aquele sorriso determinado e orgulhoso firmemente no lugar.

O moreno abaixa a cabeça. Parecia refletir consigo mesmo, e isso confundiu Naruto. Em geral as pessoas não davam atenção para o que ele dizia.

"Por que se sacrificar por pessoas que não estão dispostas a fazer o mesmo por você?"

E Naruto se calou. Por quê?

Ele sabia que muitas pessoas o odiavam, e sabia que outros sequer olhavam pra ele. Mas também havia aquela pequena parcela que imediatamente veio a sua mente. Seus amigos.

Nenhum deles confiou nele de cara, nenhum achou que ele merecia atenção. Mas seu espaço foi pouco a pouco conquistado, e ele sabia que todos eles estariam dispostos a se entregar com a mesma prontidão que ele.

"Porque eu tenho amigos..." – começou incerto – "Porque quando se tem pessoas com quem se importa, tudo vale a pena." – e em algum lugar escondido de sua mente, ele encontrou a resposta.

"Nem todos sabem se proteger sozinho, nem todos sabem o que é melhor pra si mesmo. Eu não sei." – e sorri – "Mas eu sei que proteger é um instinto, e é uma coisa que eu sei fazer. Talvez eles nunca entendam o que tudo isso significa, mas não é por isso que eu vou desistir. Enquanto eu tiver pernas e braços pra lutar, eu vou continuar a dedicar a minha vida a protegê-los. Porque eu sei. Eu entendo. E eu me importo".

O sorriso de Naruto era toda a confiança que seu espírito refletia, e ele sabia que Sasuke conseguiria entender.

"Você daria a sua vida por uma pessoa importante, não é? Mesmo que ela não mereça..."

Naruto perde o sorriso lentamente. Aquilo era... não bem real, não bem fato... Mas era _sincero_. Era alguma coisa que ele não sabia descrever, mas sentia que havia algo dolorosamente verdadeiro no que o outro dissera.

Era como se ele tivesse passado por dentro de sua alma em algum momento durante esses dias.

"Sim... por alguém importante, eu daria tudo."

E Sasuke _entendia_.

* * *

Nos outros dois dias que passara lá, Naruto finalmente se recuperara o suficiente. Podia voltar pra casa. E pela primeira vez na vida, não se sentia tão ansioso assim.

Nesses quatro dias, descobrira que gostava de Sasuke. Ele era calado, reservado demais, e irritantemente arrogante. Treinaram algumas vezes juntos, e Sasuke era muito bom. Dissera que não era de vila alguma, logo não poderia ser shinobi, o que não fazia sentido. Sabia incontáveis jutsus diferentes, tinha um taijutsu impecável, e Naruto tinha suas dúvidas se conseguiria vencê-lo se estivesse em plena forma. Era inteligente, e respondia seus argumentos com a mesma velocidade e intensidade que ele próprio.

Havia também aquela barreira em torno do moreno, que era frustante. Naruto às vezes sentia que haviam coisas que Sasuke queria pressionar, falar, discutir. Assuntos que talvez os dois poderiam ter em comum. Mas havia um limite, uma linha invisível que o impedia de falar sobre certas coisas, sobre certos detalhes.

Naruto acreditava que eram os pedaços que faltavam em sua alma.

Na rara ocasião em que se abrira, Sasuke dissera que arrependimentos eram como kunais fincadas no coração, que quanto mais se tenta arrancar, mas fundo ela entra. Que ele não perdia seu tempo se arrependendo das coisas, por mais que se sentisse mal por elas. Mas que quando a kunai lhe incomodava demais, ele fazia o possível pra remediar, e encarar as coisas a partir do que já fora feito.

Ele dissera que existem machucados que nunca cicatrizam. E pessoas que nunca morrem. Palavras que nunca se calam, e memórias que nunca se perdem.

Quando Naruto perguntara o que havia acontecido, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e pediu pra Naruto ir pegar alguns peixes pra comerem.

Até que chegou a hora de partir.

"Se você seguir a leste daqui, vai encontrar um pequena vila do País do Vento. De lá, peça informações sobre como chegar em Suna, e passe a noite ali. Só então vá pra Konoha."

"Certo..." – Naruto olha pra Sasuke, embaraçado. "Será que eu poderia voltar algum dia aqui pra lutarmos de novo? Eu vou acabar com você!"

Sasuke ergue uma sombrancelha – "Como se pudesse." – e desvia o olhar. – "Eu não vou estar mais aqui quando chegar em Suna. Não volte."

"Mas-"

"Naruto" – diz firme. "Não. Volte."

Naruto baixa os olhos, desanimado. Não queria perder seu novo amigo.

"Pode ir se esconder em qualquer outro fim de mundo que você quiser, então." – disse dando os ombros. Então sorriu travessamente – "Se eu quiser te achar, eu acho."

E Sasuke deu meio sorrisso, meio suspiro cansado. – "Como se eu não soubesse..." – e antes que Naruto pudesse perguntar, - "São três dias de Suna até Konoha. Vá direto, e não importa o que aconteça, não volte. Você vai voltar ao normal durante esse tempo."

Agora Naruto estava confuso. "Voltar ao normal?"

"Você vai entender depois, agora vai. Anda logo, Dobe."

"Dobe? O que- Do que que você tá falando? Eu não saio daqui até você me explicar o que está havendo!"

Sasuke suspirou, agora exausto. Não havia jeito.

"O Mangekyou manipula dimensões. Manipula o psicológico. Temporariamente, pode manipular memórias."

"Mangekyou? O que é Mangekyou?"

"Pergunte ao Kakashi. Eu não achei que funcionaria, mas funcionou."

"Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo!!"

Sasuke explodiu. – "Vai embora, Naruto! Vai embora, antes que seja tarde. Vá pra Suna, e vá pra Konoha, e não volte!"

Naruto parecia revoltado. Era injusto! Esse cara falava um monte de coisas sem sentido, e agora o mandava embora? Mas Naruto também conhecia aquela expressão de Sasuke, sabia que ele não diria mais nada. Sabia que teria que ir.

Suspirando derrotado, deu as costas.

"Nós vamos nos ver de novo?"

Sasuke também se virou, as mãos no bolso, como se indiferente.

Sorriu.

"Aposto que sim."

E sem saber, sem entender, sem se dar conta de que o amigo que estivera procurando pelos últimos anos se encontrava agora bem atrás de si, ele partiu.

Sasuke ficou ainda alguns minutos ali, contemplando o espaço aberto que deixara pra Naruto em sua vida. O pedaço que faltava de sua alma.

Se pudesse, teria apagado sua existência da mente de Naruto completamente, mas era impossível. Memórias são fragmentos resistentes. E o loiro era teimoso demais pra perder esse tesouro assim tão fácil.

E lá no fundo, lá no fundo mesmo... Ele admitia que não estava pronto pra apagar tudo o que viveram juntos. Tudo o que eram. Tudo o que construíram, e tudo o que transformaram.

Suspirando, começou a arrumar suas coisas, pronto pra partir pra sempre daquele lugar. Daquele pequeno pedaço de dimensão que criara apenas para os dois.

Assim que se lembrasse, Naruto voltaria imediatamente.

E ele não podia roubar ainda mais um pedaço da alma de seu único amigo.

* * *

Yooosh, consegui terminar! Eu tinha o começo dessa fic guardada no pc faz séculos, e quando surgiu o Desafio Miss Sunshine, da FF-SOL achei que era uma boa hora pra tirá-la do baú e tentar terminá-la. E aí está!

Notas básicas ': Como eu disse, eu havia começado a escrever essa fic faz muito tempo, antes de Shippuden, antes de maiores explicações sobre o Sharingan. Logo, ela pode não fazer muito sentido nessa parte, mas por favor, relevem. A idéia era trabalhar bem mais lentamente com o enredo, mas senão não caberia no limite de palavras do desafio '

Thanks for reading! Comments, please! .


End file.
